Many televisions (TVs) today have multiple audio/video (A/V) inputs which can be used to connect a variety of A/V sources (e.g. a DVD player, VCR player etc.) to the TV at one time. An inconvenience of some of these TVs is that a user must manually select the desired AV input. In order to address this issue, some systems detect video either directly or indirectly through side effects of that video signal (e.g. electromagnetic noise). A video test pattern may be used. Direct video detection is complicated and may not work for all TVs. Methods that alter the video signal can be unpleasant to the viewer. Indirect video detection may not work across all current and future TV types, and interference from other devices (e.g. microwave ovens) can impact reliability.